Mr Mysterious
by Oona4
Summary: The Cullen Family, owners of a huge coporation, employs almost 2000 people. Most are female, most will never meet the second oldest son Edward. He along with co running Human Resources, is the firms discilplinarian. You never want to be sent to room 3510. He is very good at his job. Another thing he is; he is Isabella Swan's mate, only she doesn't know it yet.
1. Chapter 1

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under **18, **_**have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons**_ please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The sun does not kill them it only weakens them making them vulnerable to attack. Any male can send his mate his displeasure via what Carlisle calls "Daddy Vibes". This is not Daddy kink. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ and _**BDSM**_ within their marriages and homes.

I hope you like this story. Thanks for reading.

I will add again, there is **spanking** in these stories of mine. **They are not abuse stories**. . If you don't like my story just stop reading it. No flames please.

Mr. Mysterious:

Summary: Cullen Corporation Inc., a large corporate firm with many holdings, tends to employ females. Many ladies owe their start in the business world to internships with them. They have fingers in everything from research development to escort services, all run out of a 40 story skyscraper, downtown; in a large metropolitan city. Every member of the family has a position with the company. The second oldest son, Edward, along with co-running the huge Human Resources Department on the 35th Floor has another job; one most of the 2000 employees will never know. He is the Disciplinarian for the firm's females, and he is good at his job. You never want to be sent to room 3510. If you are, along with possibly being fired, you will most certainly end up with a very painful backside. Since every employee signs a NDA, this is only a rumor, but one that never goes away. Something else no one knows is Edward has found his mate; she just doesn't know it yet. How does he know that? Well, the family that runs this corporation just happens, to be vampires.

Chapter 1:

EPOV:

Another day, at least it's not snowing. After being gone for four days on our Caribbean Island, the entire family, including cousins, met to discuss the Company holdings. We have sold some, bought others, fired several employees, and hired replacements. The list goes on...now it's good to be home. I also should have another list in my inbox today to be dealt with. Every three weeks I get a special list just for me; my "naughty girl list".

Made by my sister Rose, it lists the complaints from customers and fellow employees about our girls. She is my female Human Resources partner, along with our cousin Irina, but her office is on the 25th floor. Sometimes, I just need to write up a suspension or a reprimand. Other times, it's a more "hands on" approach. Many a wonderful girl has worked here over the years, each going on either to happy careers, or to a marriage and a family. Mom is always proudest of those.

Then there are the ones she and Rose try to save, the poor ones we give a chance to. The broken ones we can sometimes help, but not always, no matter what we do. Since Emmett added the escort service, for the men and women we do business with, ten years ago, it has worked well. We keep them happy and entertained. We even own a club, a very private club.

Mom has very strict rules about no sex with clients, and no shaking them down. This is where I come in...I didn't want the job, but since everyone else was committed, it fell to me. A certain pair of "ladies" tried just that; not only were they having sex with our clients, but they were blackmailing them too.

Needless to say, after two hours that included a trip to the spanking bench, which I purchased just for that occasion, and a little serious persuasion by me, they confessed their transgressions and were shipped off to another client. One who would see they never worked anywhere around us again. It then became my duty to discipline now and then.

Because of that time six years ago, I have made a special room, number 3510 to be exact. In this room, there is a sofa, a very comfy side chair- never used by them, a spanking bench, and a cabinet with assorted paddles, canes and a belt.

The lighting is special and to my advantage; they can only see my eyes over my shades when they are sitting in front of me. Soundproofed walls, along with a desk and a very uncomfortable chair nearly complete the room. Add a small bathroom, a folding privacy screen, and deep red walls, and it's perfect.

Sometimes the mere threat of having to come to this room again keeps them from ever getting punished in the first place. I can be very scary if I need to be. The really good girls, who for whatever reason messed up, will never be back, and go on to lead full lives.

It's the stinkers that drive me mad. If you are here more than twice, you are almost always fired. Most of the ladies employed here have never seen me, unless they work on the 33rd or 35th floors, where I come and go. I use a private elevator, so I truly am "Mr. Mysterious" to most of the company.

Turning on my computer, I see there is an email to "Mr. Mysterious"; Rose's little inside joke to me. Oh Crap, three girls. Two I know are from the 30th floor and are trouble makers. Well, one of them will be fired today, after I send her away with a little goodbye blistered bottom, that is.

But the third name...no way, not one of the girls on my floor. She has never even blinked the wrong way. I can't for the life of me understand what her name is doing on the "naughty list".

Rose is still out of town with Emmett on another "honeymoon" in Barbados. Better there than at home; the noise the two of them make when they are in the honeymoon mode is unbearable. Ugh is all I can say. It's a nightmare for the rest of the family.

I'll deal with the first two before lunch, let the mouthy one be escorted out, and then the other can see how she likes eating when she won't be able to sit for days.

Now the third girl - what in the world did you do, my little darling girl? No one knows that I love Isabella, my researcher. Not even Peter, although I'm sure he suspects. She is special to me, but I would never inflict this life on her, so I keep my distance here at work, and watch her sometimes during the night.

She and her sister Charlotte have had so many terrible things happen in their lives; both their parents were gone by the time they were sixteen. They are twins, not identical, still I can see it because they are and will always be special to me.

Mom will be angry with us both for not claiming our mates as we only find them once. Still, how can I take the life she has now away from her? Maybe she and Charlotte have plans. I know they don't have boyfriends.

My "girl" should not be on this list at all. If she were ever going to do something naughty, it would have happened long before today.

However, now that she's on the list, I must do something. Whatever it is, it won't be the spanking bench here at work. Once I get her to move in with us, then maybe. We do have a playroom. Maybe a trip over my knees...now that is something I will never do, with anyone. Still, she is mine, even if she doesn't know it. Yes, maybe I will let her meet her mate after all.

Isabella, my love, is sitting at her desk not far from my office door. Through the side light window, I can see her typing away, my little angel. I smirk as she grimaces and has to correct something she just typed. I wish I could hear her mind, especially right now. I have never been able to; so far, she is silent to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Beta'd by Emily Babcock

BPOV:

I can't believe that rotten Jessica! First she treats Char and I like trash for over 6 months, then stuff is stolen from our locker. Finally, someone spills coffee on my reports, ruining them, making us stay until midnight 3 days ago to make up the work.

Charlotte and I have worked at this wonderful company for 3 years now. We'd be fired if they knew we were 16 and had lied about our ages when we applied here.

Both of us are avid readers; in fact books have saved our sanity many times. So, the entrance test to determine where you might work within the company was easy for us both. We both read and write far above our education level.

All my knowledge of great books and doing research on the subjects I loved paid off for me. After 8 months in the steno pool, being sent all over the building, I heard Mr. Edward Cullen needed a new researcher. The minute I saw the requirements, I knew it was for me.

I loved working here on the 35th floor. Plus, I loved Mr. Cullen with all my heart; something he didn't suspect. The first time I saw him and shook his hand, I felt an electric pulse go into my body. So now I always know when he is watching me or nearby.

Sometimes I dream he is sitting in my bedroom at night, taking care of me. Char knew this, as she had the same reaction when she met his brother Mr. Peter Cullen, whom I have seen, but never met. Two weeks after I was sent upstairs, as they call it, she was tested to see if she understood computers, and all that goes along with them.

Char is a wiz at technology, so the next thing we knew, my dear sister was moving to a desk like mine, just feet away from her beloved Peter. Working here is our life; we wanted nothing else, but to be near these two wonderful men. Well, to be truthful we'd like them to notice us, but they never have. Neither of us will dress like a hooker to get noticed, like Jessica and others in the office have.

Yesterday, I found my desk trashed when I got here. Miss Tanya's secretary ran to tell her what a slob I was, which I most certainly am not. She yelled at me in front of everyone. I threw up for most of the day, I was so upset.

Then at lunch, Jessica tripped Char, making her fall; she spilled her food all over her clothes. Add to that, she had a black eye from hitting the table edge as I was running to help her. I lost it, but before I could take my tray and smack her with it, the nurse was there tending to Charlotte's eye and face.

I watched Jessica and Lauren walk away, smirking. Later in the restroom, I overheard them bragging about how we would both be fired soon.

It seems that Margaret, one of the 35th floor "the Executive Secretaries," was in love with "Mr. Mysterious," aka Mr. Edward Cullen, who I still couldn't believe is really the "enforcer" here at work.

He was always so nice to me and Char, and I guess that made it seem like we were getting special treatment from him, and she wanted us fired ASAP.

Shocked, I told Char last night. We decided to give our notices while we could still get a good reference from this awesome company, hoping we could get a job elsewhere.

The downside of this was we lived in company owned apartments. They were safe, affordable, and only for female employees, meaning we'll be homeless again, too.

It made me so darn mad, I could kick Jessica around the 35th floor and not be out of breath. If only Mr. Cullen had been here, he would have known we weren't bad girls, but he had been gone four days now.

I wished he could just see into my mind just once, well, maybe more than just once. It's supposed to be a big secret, but living in the apartments with other girls, we learned he is also the disciplinarian of the firm. Shocking, but true; he can be scary.

We saw our neighbor Evelyn's deep red bottom 3 months ago; that's the only reason I believed my quiet dream man was who they say he was.

She stupidly let Jessica, who denied it all and got away scot free, talk her into seeing some people's pay records. Miss Rose found out, and next thing we knew, Evelyn was suspended for 3 days, moved to another area of the company, and had the reddest bottom we had ever seen. Ouch!

I wanted to quit then, but Char, the peacemaker, got us through that. Still, when he walked by every morning and smiled at me, my insides would melt. Hey, I would take a spanking from him to feel his lips on mine.

Quit dreaming... why would a beautiful man like that want a mousy frump like me? Sexy men like that liked the uber skinny ones, with fake boobs and fake smiles.

On our way out last night, just as we were in the lobby, Jessica and Lauren pushed my poor Char into the wall, making her cry out in pain.

That did it! I slapped her face so hard, and said, "You little witch, keep your paws off my sister."

Security came, she made a big scene, and now today I saw a message that said 'go to room 3510 at lunch'. Guess I will be feeling his hands on me after all, but not in the way I dreamed of every night. So, I'll let them fire me, that way I can at least get severance pay while we looked for a place to go.

Mr. Peter Cullen always smiled so sweetly at Char; she told me all the time.

I had hoped for her sake he would man up, but alas, these Cullen boys were all looks, but not much else it seems. Nothing but fluff!

I thought Mr. Mysterious would be a macho man, but maybe he wasn't, after all. Maybe he just liked hitting women. Sighing, I stood to face the music.

Getting my desk squared away, I kissed Char's cheek. She had come up to the 35th floor to see me before I went down the hall. Charlotte worked on the 33rd floor in IT with Peter Cullen. Saying I'll see her after lunch, we shared a hug, and I caressed her sweet face.

She was crying for me, but we'd get by. We'd survived that last foster home, we'd survive this, too.

"I'd do whatever it took to save our jobs and home, Charlotte, now don't cry sister, please".

With that, I turned, heading to the restroom before going to my fate down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

If you are under 18, have triggers about spankings, control, or lemons go read a different story. I welcome reviews, but please no flames. If you don't like it, just stop reading it. Beta'd by Emily Babcock

Chapter 3:

*Warning...possible abuse triggers*

EPOV:

I'd spent two hours going over the security camera tapes, and finally had a good idea of what had happened while we were all gone.

My poor girls; that damn Jessica was going to meet Mr. Mysterious very soon, mark my words. Still, I needed to focus; I had to deal with my lady in 10 minutes.

By going to my special room before she got there, I was able to hear every thought she had, and every word she said to Charlotte. That was new; I had rarely heard a peep from her in all this time. It thrilled me to no end to be able to hear her now.

Oh yes, Miss Jessica would be coming here today. I picked up the phone to call Peter, telling him all about our girls, and Char's black eye. He didn't fool me; he was as mad for her as I was for her sister. Furious, he told me Jessica and Lauren would be my guests this afternoon. Sweet! I couldn't wait.

Our girls wouldn't be fired, but I still needed to meet with Bella. This, I already knew. Hanging up with Peter, I heard her footsteps in the hall.

Turning the lights down almost too low for me to be seen, I sat behind the desk. Wearing the shades I always did, I looked over the top of them as she knocked softly and entered.

"Come in, Isabella" I said very slowly.

Oh my... I could see her blushing, and she just covered her bottom with her hands. Damn, it really worked! I thought Jasper had been kidding me. Wait until I told Peter what the connection between mates could do!

Yes! She truly was my mate, after all. Well, sweet baby, we'll get this settled right now, then.

It was time to man up, since she thought Peter and I couldn't. Tonight, you'll be sleeping in my bed, my little red bottomed girl, and we'll see who is nothing but fluff, I thought. I wasn't going to blow my one chance at happiness.

"Sit down, Miss Swan." I said. She sat, but wiggled her bottom. She was already feeling my anger, she just didn't know it yet.

"Isabella, I heard you've been naughty this week." I said sternly. She gasped and tried to look at me, but the lights were too low for her to see my face.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I guess I was. If you call protecting my sister naughty, that is."

"Tell me what happened. Now." I commanded, watching her face blush.

After 15 minutes, I knew everything they had been through while working here. Margaret was in for a shock as well. How dare she presume to own me and Peter?

"My dear heart, we have rules here. Are you willing to follow them to keep your job, and stay with us after today, no matter what?" I asked in a softer tone of voice.

'Oh, Mr. Cullen, I thought I was fired. Yes, I'll do whatever is necessary to keep Char and I working and safe."

Getting up, I came around to see her sitting on that horrid chair, where she had been squirming the entire time. She was my mate, and today we would begin that relationship, even if she didn't know it quite yet. My mate couldn't go around striking others in the lobby.

Sitting on the edge of the desk, I said to her, "Isabella, do you know what happens here, in this room?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen"

'What?" I was surprised by this; the NDA's were to have kept this a secret.

"Punishment. We saw Evelyn's bottom." She explained. Miss Evelyn might be coming back here for a little follow up, if she couldn't remember what she signed here in this office.

"Oh, I see. Does that mean you're afraid of me?"

"Yes, Sir, a little. I've never been spanked, but if I have to be in order to keep my job, then I'll try to be brave, Mr. Cullen. I am afraid of the bench though, Sir." That made me smile, but she couldn't see it.

"Isabella." I said very slowly, making her squirm. She looked into my eyes, gulping.

"Mis-ss-ter Cullen"

"Come here, darling" I took her hand, leading her to the side chair. Lucky for me, she was wearing a loose skirt. Sitting down, I rolled up my sleeves as she watched. She stood right next to me, crying softly.

"Bend over, darling. Over my knees." She was so scared she just stood there, looking at me.

I ended up pulling her over my lap. As I pulled her down, I slid her skirt up to her waist and pulled down her cute purple panties.

She jumped when the spanking began, but was very brave, just like she told me she would be.

'Now, little girl, you won't be hitting people anymore, understand?" She didn't answer me, so I gave her another swat, saying, "Answer me, Isabella."

"Nooo Mr. Cullen, I won't."

"Will you be coming here again?" I asked, continuing to spank her, until her bottom was tender and hot.

"Nooo Mr. Cullen, I won't. Stop, it hurts! Please, Mr. Cullen."

"If you ever come here again, it's the spanking bench and my paddle, or a hairbrush, little girl." I said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen!" She gasped, as she cried softly.

When her bottom is a deep pink, I stopped. I turned her over onto my lap, something I've never done with the other girls. With them, I used the bench. I would stand them up and release them from the restraints, swatting their butts one last time before sitting back behind the desk. Nothing I did with Isabella was the same.

Alice provided hospital type gowns for the girls to wear; they would change into one behind a screen, so only their bottoms were displayed on the bench. Other than a spotlight just on that area, the rest of room was dark.

Afterward, I usually walked back to my desk, fixing my sleeves while I sat there, waiting for them to get dressed. Then I told them they were either fired, or suspended without pay. I made them sign a form that I kept for the files, so I knew what their punishment was, and why.

Now with this little one, everything was different. She sat here on my lap for a while.

"Now, Isabella, do you understand what I've told you? Be my good girl, or you'll be spanked again, next time with a paddle or a hairbrush."

Gasping, she cried, "Oh Nooo, Mr. Cullen."

"Oh yes, my matel."

"Your mate, Mr. Cullen?" she stuttered.

"My darling girl, I love you, honey. Forgive me for not telling you sooner?"

"You love me, Mr. Cullen?"

Looking at her teary eyes, I kissed her with all the passion I could pour into it.

"Oh, my baby, I love you more than words can say." I said, cupping her face in my hands.

'Me too, Mr. Cullen" She hiccupped, tears running down her face.

"What?" Did she say she loved me?

"Yes, I love you, too. I've dreamed about you every night; I've wanted you so badly." She was blushing like a tomato.

Feelings I have never felt before slammed into me; it was overwhelming. "Baby..." was all I got out before I had her swept up in my arms.

Her panties were still around her thighs, and her skirt was bunched at her waist.

"Now then, Isabella." I said, looking her right in the eyes.

"Bella, please. Isabella is only when I'm naughty, Mr. Cullen."

'Since you were very naughty, it's fine. And you'd better start calling me Edward, little girl. In fact..."

I sat back down. Turning her over my knees and spanking her again, I told her some of my rules:

"No other men will touch you, with the exception of family. I'm in charge, in both our mating and our marriage." That got her wiggling around, which I stopped with a sharp smack.

I finished up, saying, "There are more rules you will learn tonight. Until then, darling, remember whose mate you are. Be a good girl today, or you will meet my hairbrush. Understand me ?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

Standing her up, I fixed her panties as she looked at me, wide eyed. I fixed her skirt as well, then hugged and kissed her tears away.

"You're my precious mate now, darling"

"My mate," she repeated, looking at me with her wide, beautiful brown eyes.

"Can I tell Char, Mr." I swatted her bottom, making her wince.

"Edward." I reminded her sternly.

"Edward." she said, shyly.

'Yes, you can. In fact, you must. My brother, Peter, loves her, Bella. But just like me, he is shy about women." She nodded, smiling shyly and looking at her hands.

"Edward, we have never been with a man before." My heart zinged, if that was possible, thrilling me.

"Oh my darling, you are perfect. We have never been with a woman like that, either"

Smiling at me, she kissed the daylights out of me.

"Edward, are you spanking Jessica, too, I hope?"

Smirking at her, I answered. "Yes, and Lauren. They are fired, too."

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"Don't do it the way you just did mine. That was very intimate, Edward. I don't want her to feel your strong body, or your sexy hands; they are mine!" She blushed as she declared this.

I was stunned, but oh so pleased by this. Still, she needed to learn I was the Alpha.

"Now, this is the only time I'm going to allow you to tell me what I can and cannot do, little girl." I said angrily, making her gasp.

She jumped and looked at me, her eyes wide.

I led her to the spanking bench, behind a curtain. "This is for very naughty girls, and I hope you will never end up here, baby. Know this; we have one at home as well"

"Nooo...Edward, please. I wasn't being rude; you said no other men for me. Is it not fair for me to say no ladies for you, either?" Tears were in her eyes again, darn it.

Smiling at her, I said, "Yes, it is. I understand and I never will, darling, but I decide the spankings, baby. Always. That is how it will be between us; between Peter and Char, too. All our girls get their bottoms spanked, even our mom."

I let that sink in. I saw her looking at the bench. "Here, baby. This is how it works." I showed her how to get on it, and what happens when I use it.

Afterward, she was thinking how awful that was; I saw her thoughts again, clear as day.

"Now, as Jessica and Lauren are heading here today, I will also use this," I pulled a paddle out of the cupboard. "I never use my hands; they will not feel any part of me, except my anger, today, for hurting you and Char. I may even let Peter spank Jessica. Char is his love, after all."

'Edward, will you tell us both what you are tonight? We both know you are more than just regular guys." Shocked by this revelation, I answered, "Yes, darling, but when I do, we are a pair, then. Mates, marriage, forever. No divorce, ever. There will be no going back; if you know, then you are mine. Our rules, darling. Forever." I watched her face carefully,to see her reaction.

"Sex, too?" She asked. I was shocked, but gads, she was perfect for me, after all.

"Oh baby, of course. Lots of that, I promise, but probably no babies. We can't usually have any, is that a deal breaker?"

"No, not really. We aren't baby people. If we did, that would be ok, but if we couldn't, then we would go on living the best we could." I was awed by her answer.

She suddenly turned her head away from me and looked at her hands. I felt the sadness rolling off her, and didn't know why. We were fine just seconds ago.

"Edward, you won't want us after all." She was crying again, so I picked her up and sat on the sofa, holding her on my lap.

"Why won't we want you, darling?" I wiped away her tears with my thumbs as I waited for her answer.

"I said we were virgins, and we are...but we're not." She shocked me, after all!

'Explain that to me, little girl."

"At the last foster home, the "dad" used his fingers on us, hurting us a lot. We both bled the first time. He also used things to make himself happy. As soon as we could, we ran away, pawned our moms wedding rings, hopped a bus, and came here. We ended up living on the streets. Edward, we also lied about our age. We were 16 when we came to your company, but told them we were 19. Please don't hate us." She wouldn't look at me now, at all.

"I can't hate you, but NEVER withhold information from me again. Is there anything else?"

Standing her up, I pulled her panties down and swatted her twice, making her cry out.

"I will blister this bottom if you don't tell me everything right now, little girl." Damn, I was angry.

Gulping, she stared down at her hands.

"Look at me, young lady! Bella, I will spank your sore bottom again, right now." The truth of this was in my eyes.

"Um...well...I have a tattoo. So does Char, and we are both pierced; I have one near my navel. She has one, too. You can buy little charms to hang there, but we never had the money." She was staring into my eyes while she confessed this to me.

Thinking about all she just said, I asked "This foster dad, did he tie you up?"

"Yes, and he would hurt one of us to get the other to agree to let him play with us. I feel so dirty, Edward. You don't want me anymore, do you?"

Hugging her, I said, "Baby, I will always want you, and when we make love, it won't be horrid. It will be sweet and caring, I promise. Show me this piercing, now."

She stood up and dropped her skirt to the floor. Pulling her panties back down in front, she showed me a little silver ring.

Oh my, that was hot! "What kind of charm did you want, baby?"

"Oh, I don't know. Something my man would like his baby to have. At least, that is what we were thinking when we did it. We needed a place to crash, and the shop where we went told us we could stay the night, as well as shower and wash our clothes if we allowed them to do this and model at a tattoo fair. No sex, just this and the tattoos. We did, and then were able to come here. They told us you were known to help young ladies get a start in life. We came, were hired the next day, and now I'm here with you. You're mad at me, aren't you?"

'No, baby. I'm in awe of you two girls, now where's the tattoo?" Shyly, she lifted up her shirt and turned around; on her shoulder was a fairy, sitting on purple flowers.

"I love anything purple; jewels, clothes, wall color, it doesn't matter. We love fairies, too. My fairy is brown haired, and Char's is blonde. She loves blue, so hers has blue flowers."

I helped her get her clothes fixed up again, and sent her to the bathroom to do her hair. We kissed and I sent back to her desk.

Sitting will be interesting to say the least, because just before I let her go, I swatted her bare bottom four more times with her bent over my desk to remind her who she belongs to. She'd better not lie to me again, either one of them. Then I put on my suit coat on, and headed to Peter's office. My thoughts were on her very red, very sexy bottom all the way to Peter's. Yes, indeed, I loved my sweetheart. I truly did. What kind of charms will Peter and I buy?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

PPOV:

Oh my heavens...Edward just told me everything. I am so going to whip that Jessica's bottom. We both will, then we'll send them to a sister company, where the bad girls go to learn to be something better. I hoped they would get paddled there all the time. I needed to see my Charlotte, who just left for her lunch break. Edward and I headed to the 35th floor.

Getting off the elevator we nodded to some people, and smiled at others. Margaret came out, smiling and oozing up to us. Esme will have a field day with her, once Edward tells her she was keeping our mates from us! Mom was always very protective of her boys.

Uncle Aro, who is a silent partner in our real business, making lots of money for both us and other vampires, will happily welcome her to his home in Italy. They always needed new people there.

Whether they turned her or not, I didn't care; neither did Edward. We left a message for mom to call us when she had the time. All Edward said, was it was very important.

Dad would probably come down too, as soon as he knew what we'd found out today. He'll be furious with poor Margaret.

Walking to Bella's desk, we saw her looking between her two computer screens and talking on the phone. "No, I need the report today. Mr. Cullen has been waiting for 5 days. That is unacceptable and you know it! Oh no, don't you blame us. That information was requested from you 3 weeks ago. I just found most of it myself without your outrageous fees. Oh really? Well, let me tell you, we have paid your company over a million dollars for information over these last 2 years. So far I can't understand why. You obviously can't do your job at all. Ok, go ahead and complain, but be prepared to answer why I was able, without clearance, and your so called "inside track", to find 90% of what he asked for on Google in 15 minutes, without costing this company $50,000 dollars! Excuse me? I don't hear an answer."

"Golly, Edward, is she always a firecracker like this?" I whispered to him.

"Well, Peter, I don't know, but I sure like it. She's right…if she found it as she said, then why are we paying them at all?"

"Good question. Have Jazz look into that. You know he hates it if we are being screwed over by someone."

Bella was talking again. "Oh, I'll tell you what...I will be telling my boss, Mr. Cullen, what a real treat it is to do business with you. Don't you worry your head about that. Oh, really? It's your right...go ahead and call him right now. Please do. I'll have this typed and on his desk in 10 minutes, so you might want call fast. Why, you jerk! How dare you threaten me? Good luck pulling that off. Ok...yes, tell me what's going to happen to me after you call. I'm all ears."

She got beet red. "That is rich! So, you're going to hunt me down and hurt me? Oh really? We'll see about that. What's your name again? Jake? Well, Jake, good luck with that." She hung up.

"Ass." she muttered, all the while she was typing away. Printing out a report, she got up and walked to Edward's office, placing it on his desk.

She returned to her desk and sat down with a grimace. "Oweee. Mr. Spank Happy." she muttered.

I whispered to Edward's back, "So proud, bro." Then she noticed us walking toward her desk.

"Bella, this is Peter." Edward said as he introduced us. I shook her hand, she was so pretty.

"Peter, how nice it is to finally meet you. Edward; I put a report on your desk. I'm sorry, but today I discovered one of our contacts is a big fraud. He even threatened me, saying he would make my face look like a monster's if I reported it to you." Edward froze, looking at her.

"Who is this person, Isabella?" Edward growled out softly. Gads, he was scary when he's mad. She was terrified, but only for a moment.

"Jake Black. He owns the information gathering company on 51st street. They can't find a ruler without a map." She huffed as she told us.

Smiling at her, he said, "Baby, don't worry. You aren't leaving my sight from now on. Understand me, little girl?" He was using his vampire skills on her...dazzling her, as Jasper called it.

She blinked. "Oh yes, Sir. I understand. Char does, too." She was smiling at us both.

We walked into Edward's office. "Gads, it worked. Impressive".

"I've never used it before. By the way, Pete, the fire in their bottom, if their mates are angry with them, worked, and worked very well."

"Edward, it really did? How do you know?"

"Peter, I sent "mate vibes" to her before her spanking, and she covered her bottom with her hands in the doorway, and then kept squirming on the chair. So yes, they work after all. Didn't know if it would or not. I'd never used it before."

"Me, either." I said, laughing as I looked at the report.

"We need to deal with this today." Edward glanced up at me, and I could see the wheels turning. This Jake guy made a huge mistake threatening his Bella.

Edward called Jazz, who was there in 5 minutes. We told him everything, from finding our mates, to Margaret's crap, to Bella being threatened by Jake, to finally, Jake cheating us out of money.

'Well boys, how nice! I get to be a vampire at last." Jasper said, smiling.

He was thrilled to have the opportunity to deal with Jake…screw with us and you'd be sorry. He left us smiling, after stopping at Bella's desk and kissing her hand. "Welcome to the family, darling." He said, causing her to blush.

BPOV:

Margaret was there when Jasper kissed my hand and smiled at me, before he walked to the elevator. She grabbed my hand and said, "You are fired, Miss Swan. Clean your desk and get out today!"

What?

Looking behind her, I saw Edward standing there. "Isabella, dearest, come to my office now." he said very sternly. How was he making my bottom burn like this? I knew he was doing it.

I got up and walked past her as she tried to grab me. "Let her go, Margaret. You are being called upstairs to Esme Cullen's office, ASAP. Now! Get going." he growled lowly.

As I passed her, he took my hand, leading me to his office. Peter was still there. Char joined me, coming up from the cafeteria with our tea and sandwich to share. At the door she grabbed my hand, sure we were being fired.

"Oh, my bottom hurts. My mate spanks hard." I was thinking.

I looked up; he was staring at me as I passed him. He leaned down, saying, "Yes, I do, baby girl. Remember that." Blushing, I nodded, sitting down with Char. We were still holding hands.

Peter came over, kissed my cheek, and then kissed Char's, shocking her. He tenderly caressed her face around her black eye. "Are you OK, my angel girl?" he asked her. She was so scared... she just nodded.

"Bells, what's going on?" Charlotte asked me.

"Char...Bella...we're going to tell you a story, and you will not interrupt, but you may ask questions afterward, OK?" Edward told us.

"Yes, Sir." we both said.

They told us what they were, and how they got that way. We could join them later, after we knew the lifestyle. We were their mates, their ladies, their loves.

The spanking rules were all laid out; they even told Char I was spanked this morning for hitting Jessica in the lobby. They also told us she would be soundly paddled by both of them for hurting Char and me. Lauren would face the same punishment, and then they were being sent far away, today. We sat there stunned, more by the spankings than by the vampire bit...at least for me, anyway.

"Bells, are you ok, sister?"

"Oh Char it hurt, but I knew he loved me the entire time. In fact, I wanted to have sex with him, right there. Weird, I know." We were both blushing.

Looking up from Char's face, we realized we had forgotten they were there. Darn it! Guess we both might be getting one now, by the look on their faces.

"Little ones, can you love us, too?" Peter asked us both

"I can. I already do, Edward." I answered, looking only at him. He smiled at me and said, "Me too, baby girl. You've made me very happy."

"Char?" Peter asked softly. "Oh Peter, yes, but I'm afraid of the spankings really." she replied. He hugged her to him. "Oh baby, let your mate worry about that."

I got up and ran to Edward, climbing onto his lap. "Hold me, Edward. Please." He did, kissing my hair.

"I hope you fixed that Jake guy. He scared me so badly, but I wasn't letting him know it. He claimed he could turn into a dog, or some such rot. Said he's special...no, wait, it was wolves. That's right. Yuck."

Edward had the strangest look on his face. "Call Dad, Peter" He said.

Peter was on the cell phone so fast, I didn't even see it.

The next thing we knew, Carlisle Cullen, and another man, their Uncle Eleazar, were there, grilling me about everything Jake said. Then, he called Uncle Aro in Italy. I guess the wolf thing was bad, after all. When that was over, Mr. Cullen sat in a chair by us. I was still on Edward's lap.

"Oh, my darling, it's so good to meet you, at last"

Eleazer wasn't as pleased. "What about my Tanya, Edward?"

"I made no vows. I have not mated with her...she is not my mate, and you know it." Edward replied. He was so mad, but not at me.

"Eleazer, Bella is his mate. You can see the way they are- Char and Peter, too." said Carlisle.

"Yes, I can. Sorry, Edward, but Tanya will be upset." Eleazar replied.

'She'll have to get over it, or we'll leave and never come back!" Edward said angrily.

Dad, as he told us to call him, or get our bottoms paddled, jumped up, and said, "Now see here, you are not leaving us, and Tanya will not cause trouble, Eleazar. Aro will not allow it; he loves Edward like a son. In fact, you'd do well to remember Edward is Volturi now; a prince in our world, and it won't be long before Peter and Jasper are, too. So, if you love her as your daughter, think about what threats you make here, today." Carlisle was furious as he stared at Eleazar.

Golly, I was scared. He was really mad. Char was shaking like a leaf.

Peter stood up. "Uncle, think very carefully. She is mine, and I won't let either of them get hurt. You know our rules, and you know the vampire mating rules, too."

'What rules, Edward?" I whispered.

"Oh baby, we must protect and defend our mates, even to the death. Its instinct- we can't control it at all. Don't worry, he knows this. He is mated...has been for 160 years." Edward replied.

'Wow, will we be married that long, too?" I asked.

"Oh baby, I hope we will be forever, darling."

Smiling, I looked at Char, who was looking at me.

Slowly getting up, I went over to her and sat down. We cuddled together, calming each other. Peter sat with one of us on either side of him. He wrapped us both in his arms, telling us, "My darlings, we both love you so. Bella, I will always be here for you, and your bottom is mine to spank, just as Char's is to Edward; we are venom brothers. Jasper, Edward, and I shared venom to make us that way. It isn't done very much anymore, but I want you two, to be that for each other after your change. Alice, too. She is Jasper's mate; you know her as the head receptionist here. She runs the steno office, too."

'Oh yes, she is so nice to us." Char answered first.

Dad and Uncle Eleazar left to talk more, alone.

"OK, girls, we want you to move in with us tonight. Also, you do not go anywhere without a vampire escort until we sort this wolf thing out, agreed?" Edward said sternly.

"Yes, Edward. Yes, Peter." We answered.

'Now, sweet babies, let us love on our girls for a few minutes, then I want you to go with Alice. She is taking you someplace nice today. Mom is going, too, so don't be afraid." Edward was crouching in front of us, touching my face gently.

"Ok." we said together, making us all laugh.

For the next 30 minutes, we made out like teenagers. Wow, I could hardly wait to make love tonight with Edward. I heard him groan, then he smiled at me, saying, "Me either, baby."


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it. Remember this is fiction….

**There is spanking in this chapter….**

**Chapter 5:**

PPOV:

After our girls left, we went to room 3510. We called down for Jessica and Lauren to come up to see us ASAP. We heard them coming; they were trying to figure out why they were being called to this room. Both of them knew what went on in here, but figured they were still in the clear for everything they had done.

They were making remarks about Bella and Charlotte, which only made us madder. Edward had the lights down to the lowest setting. He was sitting there with his shades pulled down, looking over the top of them as the girls entered. They froze when they saw how angry he was; I was sitting out of their view next to the spanking bench.

'Sit down ladies," Edward said sternly. We had added another chair, so two of them were there in front of Edward's desk. They sat looking at him or what they could see of him, anyway.

"Now, I hear you two have been very naughty at Cullen Corporation, is that true?" Edward asked.

"Oh no, someone has been lying to you, Mr. Cullen" Jessica whined.

"No, I don't think so. I've watched several days of film over the last few hours, watching both of you abuse many girls, some of whom we fired based solely on your say, Miss Stanley." Gulping, she let the tears come, thinking Edward would cave, silly girl.

"In fact, just last night, you caused pain to my brother's fiancé as she exited the elevator. Don't try to deny it; I saw it all on tape today." Edward was furious, and they knew it.

"But Sir, her sister, the fat witch, is at fault. She hates me." Lauren added, smirking.

"Do you mean Isabella?" Edward inquired of her.

"Yes. She is nothing but trouble for this firm, and she has no brains, either. How they got their jobs is beyond me." Lauren was on a roll now.

I stood up and walked behind them, taking off my suit coat and rolling up my sleeves as I walked. "Oh Jessica," I said, making them both jump.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" They looked between us, shocked to see there were two of us here.

"You two don't mean Isabella, from the 35th floor, do you? Charlotte's sister?"

"We do." replied Jessica

"Edward, isn't Isabella your fiancée?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Yes, she is, Peter." Edward replied, playing along. Now the girls were squirming, they knew what he was capable of. I'm sure they had heard the rumors.

"Oh, we were only joking with them. Please, let us go to apologize, Sirs."

"Oh, no need. They know you will soon be very sorry for all you have put them through. Their only sorrow is that I refused to allow them to witness it." Edward said very slowly, never looking away from them.

He hit the door locks, engaging the sound proofing devices at the same time. A dull hum filled the room. Wiggling, they tried to get up and out the door, but I was there, ready to stop them.

"Edward, how do we keep Lauren in place while we deal with Jessica?" I asked.

"Use these," he said, holding up a pair of padded handcuffs. Before she could blink, Lauren was cuffed to the arms of the chair. "Sit, like the lady you aren't, and I might not use both a paddle and a belt on you." Edward told her, as we walked Jessica to the spanking bench.

I pulled the curtain, letting them both see it, in all its scary glory.

"Nooo!" she screamed, as we drug her to the bench.

"Strip off the skirt and panties now!" I said as she stood there looking at us, but Edward pulled a paddle out of the cabinet, and swatted her twice to get her to comply. She started stripping. He helped her up on the bench, securing her. He handed it the paddle to me

"She's yours...save a little sting for me, if you can." Edward said.

Then he went and sat in the padded chair to watch.

"Jessica, this for all the cruel things you have done to our girls." I said. With that, I paddled her bottom 20 times. She was past screaming, just crying freely.

I finished, handing the paddle to Edward, taking his seat. I looked at Lauren, who was terrified of us by now, for sure.

"Jessica, you and Lauren are leaving here today. You're both fired, and you will never work anywhere near us again. I'm sending you both to friend's company, far away from here.

Your things will be sent along with you; they were already packed, and are waiting for you on the airplane. I hope you learn when you're there; they use much harsher methods than these." With that, Edward changed the paddle for a small cane.

When he was done, she had welts, and the reddest bottom ever seen in this room. He had her unbuckled before she was even aware she was free.

There was a knock at the door; Irina came in and took Jessica's arm, leading her into the bathroom. In her arms she carried a gray and pink jogging suit, nothing fancy, and a pair of white tennis shoes. We heard Jessica protest the clothes, followed a smack and a cry. Jessica came out in the outfit, looking nothing like the runway diva she liked to think she was, with no makeup, and her hair in a ponytail.

She usually wore $300 shoes and $1000 dollar outfits, which were all on their way to the closet we used for new employees, if they were in need of clothing for work. In fact, all her designer clothes were packed, but not to go with Jessica.

Irina informed us that mom was so angry, that she called our old friend Sheik Omar, a four hundred year old vampire, with a harem of naughty girls he trains to be good girls. When they have "finished" his training, they are sent to work at menial jobs with companies all around the world. Never again will they have the money and freedom to do what they wish, or the ability to hurt anyone they pleased.

Both would learn a huge lesson, but it was too late to save them. They were getting worse than we'd planned, but mess with a momma bear and this is what you got. Esme was the momma bear of our family.

Jessica was forced to sit on that awful chair next, cuffed into place on a much blistered bottom, while Lauren took her place at the spanking bench, screaming just like Jessica did. Edward was just as angry as I was, but instead of the cane, I used his belt from the closet when my turn came.

Irina, who had stayed for Lauren's punishment, grabbed another jogging suit in gray and pink, along with matching shoes, from a tote bag she had sitting just inside the door. Like Jessica, we heard a swat on a bare bottom to get her to put it on. She also emerged makeup free, with her hair in a ponytail. Irina handed Edward their jewelry. It would go into our safe until we could look at all the valuables from their apartment. Some would become gifts; others would be reset, to be used again.

"Now, little girls," Irina growled, scaring them to death. "You will go with Victor, like ladies, to the plane. Any scenes and you'll be getting his paddle. The few things you've been allowed to keep are already on the plane waiting for you. All your clothes, jewelry, cars, and money are now gone. Sheik Omar is very strict on manners and dress. Enjoy the training girls."

She opened the door, and Victor, all 6 foot 6 of him, along with his two _brothers,_ grabbed a girl each, swatting them, hard.

"Oh boys, Margaret is also going with them. When Aro heard what she'd done to you, Edward, he wanted her dead, but mom thought some humility, before she arrived at Volturia, would do her good. Aro agreed, so Margaret was another special guest of Omar's. He told her he would enjoy having her to play with for a few months, as well." Gads mom was scary.

We finished for the day and headed home; Edward was driving.

"I can't believe we have mates" I told him, smiling.

"Oh Peter, how our life has changed! I'm moving Bella up tomorrow at work; she deserves it, after finding out how Jake's been stealing from us. I still can't believe that." He growled the last part.

"I know me either. If I could, I would do the same for Charlotte. Are they really only 19? It's hard to wrap my head around that." I said.

"I agree. Let's hope your hand is up to the next few weeks, while they learn our lifestyle, brother." The smiles on both of our faces were blinding.

"Edward, can we make love with them, and not hurt them?" I asked.

"I've been thinking about that, and yes, we can. In fact, we have to if we want to make them ours. Neither of us wants to hurt them, so we won't, beside their bottoms, anyway" Edward laughed.

"So right, but Char is terrified of it. How do I handle that?" I asked.

"Peter, use only your hand, and hold back the first time. You can add a little more as time goes on. That's what I would have done, anyway, but Jessica forced our hands. Now we are mated...well almost. I, for one, can't wait."

"Tonight then, we agree?"

"Yes, agreed."

We pulled into the garage. Tanya was there, glaring at Edward. "Edward, you are mine." She spat. Edward growled loudly, making her take a step back. We males were far stronger and meaner than the females, no matter what they thought. She was about to learn that right now, if she wasn't careful.

"Listen here, Tanya. I have never been yours, except as a friend, so back off. Isabella is my mate...we have the pull."

Tanya gasped. "For real, Edward, you mean this?"

"Yes, Tanya. I would never say it, if it wasn't true. You know that." She was crying as she looked into his eyes. "Alright, Edward, if she is what you need, I'll try to be her friend, but don't expect me to love her right away." Smiling at her, he caressed her face, happy she was going to try to accept Isabella.

"Cousin, please know this...hurt her, and you will deal with a mate's wrath, are we understood?"

"Yes Edward, we understand." With that, we went inside to face everyone else, before our girls got home. Oh, I loved the sound of that.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

This chapter contains lemons.

**Chapter 6:**

Charlotte's POV:

After we made out with our men, Alice came, smiling and hugging us; she called us sisters. Their mom met us at the elevator, riding down with us. Alice led us to a limo; we were awed by the amenities it held. We each reached for a soda, and looked out the windows as we drove through the city.

Imagine how surprised we were to arrive at an exclusive spa. "Oh Char, look, it's beautiful!" Bella cried out, as we exited the limo. Three hours later, we were waxed, massaged, our nails were painted, and our hair was trimmed and highlighted. Wow, we looked like runway models! They even used makeup to cover up my black eye. Alice had a special massage done on Bella's bottom, and that seemed to help her move more easily. She explained that they all got them...both the spankings, and the massages, to ease the discomfort.

Then we had a nice dinner with Mom and Alice, where we heard all sorts of funny stories about the family. Alice told us we were going home with them. Tomorrow our things from the apartment would arrive, to be put away in our rooms.

"Are we moving into Edward's and Peter's rooms?" I asked.

"Yes, darlings, we have already made the arrangements." Mom told us surprising us I'll admit.

"Oh, we thought we were packing tonight, by ourselves." I said.

'No, daughters, your plans have changed. You will be coming home with us now...no need to pack. Alice, did you get the items?" Mom asked.

"Yes, mom, of course I did." she said, smiling.

"You'll meet your other sister, Rose, tomorrow night, girls." Mom added.

Next thing we knew, the car was pulling up to a mansion on the outskirts of town. It was three stories high, with more windows than I could count.

"How big is this place?" Bella asked, looking at it with huge eyes.

"Oh, it's big. There are 12 bedrooms, with lots of living space, and we each have our own wing. Our cousins, the Denali's, have theirs, and we all share the common spaces."

The front door opened, and Dad came out. "Welcome home, daughters."

He hugged us, and led us into the house. Wow! It was stunning. Bella was overwhelmed...I could tell as I took her hand. We walked in together.

There were four ladies, cousins, and Eleazer there, along with Jasper and our boys. "Darlings" Peter called out, coming over to us. Edward followed closely behind.

I was picked up and spun around, making me laugh. Bella was twirling, too, giggling the entire time. Then we heard a cough, and turned to meet the others. They were Aunt Carmen, and cousin's Kate, Irina, and Tanya, who we saw at work a lot. They didn't seem thrilled to see us, but we were happy, so no matter. "Hello." we said together, making everyone smile.

"Come, baby, let's go see our rooms." Edward said, as he took Bella's hands. Peter took mine, and up the stairs we went, to the 3rd floor no less. The master suite there for Peter and me was so nice!

Edward and Bella were across the hall...perfect! We hated being apart too much. She liked their room, but like me, was shy about living with a man.

"Don't be afraid, girls. We love you...we'll make it nice. We promise." Peter told us both.

EPOV:

"Isabella," I said, as we entered our room. Alone at last!

"Yes, Edward?" she asked, looking at me shyly.

"Let me see your bottom, baby."

"What? Why?!" she questioned, a bit of panic in her voice.

"Because, I need to be sure you're alright." I explained. She was blushing like a tomato as she turned and began taking off her clothes. She placed them neatly in a pile.

When she was down to her panties and bra, I stopped her. "Stop, baby" I said. By now I was undressed down to my boxers. Reaching for her, I unhooked her bra, and then pulled down her panties, making her step out of them. "Turn, baby" I asked. I could see her bottom was a deep red, and very hot.

"Hmm" I wondered, worried about hurting her when it came time to make love to her.

"I'm sorry I was naughty, Edward. Please...no more. I don't think I could take it." I lifted her chin to look at me; her eyes were filled with worry. I pulled her close, trying to reassure her.

"Now isn't the time for punishment, sweetheart. I only want to make you feel good, but you need to tell me if I hurt you...promise me." I said my voice soft.

"Oh Edward, I know it will hurt, at least a little. I promise to let you know if it's too much."

I knew I needed to take my time with my beautiful mate; this was all new to her, and I wanted to make her feel special and loved. I laid her down on our bed and gazed at her beautiful body. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I began to rain gentle kisses down on her flawless skin. I sucked gently on her neck, smiling against her skin when I heard her mewl with pleasure. As I cupped her breasts, I marveled at how they fit in my hands perfectly, as if they were made just for me. I moved down to suck on her nipples, watching them pebble from the cold of my mouth. Isabella arched her back, pressing them toward me, begging for more attention. I could smell her arousal fill the air. "Oh little girl, you are perfect for me." I cooed, drawing one of her breasts into my mouth again. Isabella moaned in pleasure. Every little noise she made went right to my cock; I was so hard it was almost painful. I growled lowly, filled with the need join with my mate. I needed to keep control, or I would end up hurting my love. My hands began to explore her body, enjoying the soft feel of her skin. Moving lower, I found my mate was wet and ready for me. I ran my fingers gently through her folds, and she began to whimper. "Oh, Edward, don't stop. This feels amazing." she breathed out. I began to play with her clit, determined to give her pleasure before we joined as mates, and became one. I could hear her heart rate increase, and her breath hitch. "Listen to your heart fly, little girl. So amazing, so beautiful" I said lovingly. I continued to circle her clit with my thumb, all the while watching her lovely face. Her eyes were shut, and her lips were parted slightly, as she gasped out in pleasure. I could tell she was close. "Open your eyes, sweetheart. I want to look at you when you come." I said, whispering in her ear. Her eyes snapped open and looked into mine, just as she trembled and fell apart in my arms. I moved over her, unable to wait any longer. I pushed inside her, overcome by the warmth of her body as it wrapped around me. Joining with her was a bliss I never expected. The look of pure love in her eyes as we came together the first time will be forever burned in my brain. "Oh, my darling girl..." was all I could manage, as I filled her with my ice cold seed for the first time.

"Eddie, my sweet Eddie", Isabella whispered, startling me. I hated the name Eddie...time to nip this in the bud.

"Isabella," I warned, giving her a little pinch on the bottom. You are never to call me Eddie. I loathe the name. You are only to call me Edward, my mate, or at other times that we'll talk about later, Sir.

"Alright, Edward, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No harm done, darling. You didn't know. Now that you do, however, don't expect me to be lenient in the future." I said my tone stern.

Rolling us so we are side by side, I watch her as she calms, caressing her arms and face. As we look into each other's eyes, we are overcome by a wave of emotion. I see Isabella is crying- I hope I haven't upset her with what I just said. "Good tears, darling?" I ask hopefully.

"Oh Edward, only good tears" We rested for a while, touching and sharing quiet words. I got up and carried her with me to the bathroom. Setting her on the counter, I asked:

"How about a bubble bath, sweetie, I don't want you to be sore."

"Oh yes, I love them! Can we take one together, please?"

"Yes, I was hoping we could." I replied. After soaking for a few minutes, we washed each other tenderly. When we were both relaxed and clean, I helped her climb from the tub.

BPOV:

Edward helped me out of the tub, and we dried each other off, never losing eye contact.

"Edward, I love you so much. Are you sure you want me?" I asked nervously.

"Oh baby, I will always want you, in every way. Are you sure you can love me, even when your mate spanks your bottom?"

"Yes, I can, and I do. But Edward, no paddles please, they scare me so much."

"Oh baby, just be my good girl. If you are, it will only be my hand, or maybe the hairbrush. Let me tell you all the rules, now." He said, leading me back to bed. We sat up, with me on his lap, as he leaned against the headboard. I agreed to them all, saying "Yes, my mate." each time, pleasing him greatly.

"Now, little one, remember the Alpha one; it will get you spanked so fast, if you forget it."

"I'll try, Edward. I promise."

"All I ask, darling."

We cuddled until we smelled something wonderful coming from downstairs. We got dressed in jeans and tees. Before that, though, he rubbed some cooling cream all over my still burning bottom, making me cry a little. While I waited there until it dried, he went to the closet and brought out a bag of clothes.

"Alice bought you both clothes for the next few days; this bag has panties and bras." I blushed, and he smirked. "First time for these in my closet, baby. Here, these look soft and loose." He handed me a pair of lilac cotton panties, then pulled out a lilac bra to match.

While I put them on, he returned with another bag, this one full of jeans and tees. I put on a pair of oh, so soft jeans in medium blue, and a purple tee. He got dressed in jeans and gray tee. He handed me a pair sandals that fit like a glove. I rolled my eyes. "Love these, Edward." I said. He smiled at me as he tied his shoes, and we went downstairs together.

On the landing we saw Char and Peter walking out of their room. She was blushing at me, and I hugged her. "Are you OK Char?" I asked.

"Oh Bella, it was so nice...not like before." She replied shyly.

"For me, too," I said, smiling. I saw she had a blue tee...she was dressed like me, but with different sandals. We held hands going down the stairs, with the boy's right behind us.


End file.
